OBJECTIVE: To assess the intervention of cyclic AMP in the action of estrogen in the growth and regression of hormone-dependent mammary tumors. To assess whether tumor regression induced by either ovariectomy or dibutyryl cAMP treatment occurs through a similar biochemical mechanism.